Derrière le voile
by Elenos R.J Lupin
Summary: Suite de Harry Potter et le prince de sangmêlé, pour en savoir plus, venez lire!


Tout à celle qui a tuer Sirius!C'est à dire J-K Rowling!

**_Derrière le voile_**

**_Chapitre premier : Cours particulier_**

Un mois. Cela faisait déjà un mois que Dumbledore avait été assassiné par Severus Rogue. Depuis ce jour, Harry s'était promis de venger la mort de Dumbledore. Mais pas seulement Dumbledore. Toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Sirius, Lily et James et Dumbledor avaient été tués sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort, le puissant mage noir, le plus grand sorcier qu'il y est pû avoir de mémoire de sorcier. Il s'était également promis qu'il retrouverait les Horcruxes qui renfermaient une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Celui-ci posséderait 6 Horcruxes en tuant 6 personnes et Harry aurait dû constituer la 7eme…  
Auparavant, Harry en avait détruit un, le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Puis Dumbledor en avait trouvé deux de son côté et savait où était gardé le quatrième. Mais tous deux ne trouvèrent qu'une réplique du véritable Horcruxe avec un mot disant qu'il avait déjà était prit. R.A.B. Voilà la signature.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsque le Magicobus s'arrêta devant lui. Il leva ses yeux vers le contrôleur. Il s'attendait à voir Stan Rocade, mais se fut un vielle homme rabougri et dégarni qui l'accueillait avec un petit post-ite dans ses mains gigantesques.

-Bonsoir je suis Hanton Lapotance, bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, le bus des sorciers et sorcières désespérés.

-Heu... Pardon ? dit Harry en tendant l'oreille.

Sa voix était à peine audible et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui demander de répéter. Le conducteur leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda des pieds à la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur la cicatrice d'Harry.

-Tu s'rais pas le petit' Harry Potter ? s'informa-t-il en descendant deux marches du bus pour mieux l'observer.

-Ouais, répondit Harry en levant les épaules. Et vous ? Vous êtes le nouveau contrôleur ?

A cette question, Lapotance se redressa tout fière de lui et récita une nouvelle fois son texte, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil au post-hit. Puis il se poussa pour laisser monter Harry et lui donner son ticket.

- Alors, où tu vas mon bonhomme ?

- 12 square Grimmaurd, répondit Harry, une certaine gêne dans la voix.

Le fait que cet inconnu l'appelle « mon bonhomme » l'agaçait, surtout qu'il aurait bientôt ses 17 ans et serait donc majeur dans moins d'un mois.

-T'as entendus Erne ? s'écria le contrôleur.

-La baraque des Black ! lança une voix mi grave mi aigue.

Le vieux conducteur fit un bond sur son siège, attrapa l'immense volant et appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'accélérateur.

Harry fut projeté en arrière et tomba pile sur un énorme pouf où des volutes de poussières s'échappèrent, se qui le fit tousser bruillament.

Hanton Lapotance le détailla du regard pendant tout le long du trajet mais Harry avait détourné la tête et regardait le soleil se coucher. Cela faisait depuis presque un an déjà qu'il n'était pas venu. La dernière fois, Sirius était vivant. Il s'en souvenait bien d'ailleurs, s'était pour Noël et l'atmosphère avait était plus ou moins joyeuse mais Sirius faisait tout pour faire oublier à tout le monde les problèmes qui régnaient à ce moment la. Harry aurait préféré éviter d'y retourner. Il lui rappellerait trop son parrain et à quel point il lui manquait mais c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait s'entraîner. Le seul endroit où la magie n'était pas détectable. Et le seul endroit où il pourrait se préparer à affronter pour une ultime fois son pire ennemi et le tuer.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Remus Lupin, son ancien et préféré professeur de Defense contre les forces du mal. Mais il était aussi un des meilleurs amis de Sirius et James, son père. Lupin était devenu loup-garou à son plus jeune age. Mordu par Greyback, il avait dû vivre avec tous les inconvénients qu'il portait depuis ce jour. Déjà, jeune, il n'était accepté dans aucune école de magie mais se fut Dumbledor qui fut le seul à lui donner sa chance. Puis, plus vieux, il travailla jusqu'à ce que ses employés découvrent ses origines.Il futt renvoyé et eut encore plus de mal à trouver un travail fixe depuis qu'une loi, instaurée par Dolorès Ombrage, était contre toutes personnes dites « hybride » et leur interdisait une bonne majorité d'emploi.

Depuis quelques mois, Remus était au chômage et ne vivait que par de petit job d'une après-midi. Il résidait à square Grimmaurd depuis qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry lui avait donné la permission d'y rester et que tout continue, même après la mort de Sirius. Harry avait proposé de payer Lupin, mais il n'en avait cure. « Tu m'offre déjà l'hospitalité ! Pour rien au monde je voudrais que tu me paies pour un service », lui avait-il répondu poliment devant sa proposition.

-Prochain arrêt : 12 Square Grimmaurd ! déclara Lapotance d'un air théâtrale.

Harry se cramponna instinctivement au pouf où il était assis. Il connaissait trop bien l'arrêt rapide du Magicobus et il se rappelait tout aussi bien les migraines qu'il avait ressentit après avoir été projeté de plein fouet sur la vitre. Et comme il l'avait prédit, Erne appuya comme un démon sur le frein, le bus eut un effet de balancier et tous les fauteuil basculèrent vers l'avant d'au moins deux mètres. Le pouf et Harry s'arrêtèrent aux pieds de Hanton qui était adossé contre la vitre, comme Stan Rocade avant lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il descendit les marches du bus magique qui s'enfuit juste après que Harry ait mis pieds à terre.

Devant lui se dressait fièrement la noble demeure des Black. Une maison salie, boueuse et recouverte d'une épaisse couche de crasse qui montrait bien qu'elle n'était plus habitée depuis fort longtemps. Aucun Moldu ne pouvait la distinguer, car ele était protégée par des sortilèges de camouflage. Harry monta alors les premières marches du perron et s'arrêta devant la vielle porte noire. Il ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Sur le coup, Harry était empli d'amertume et aurait préféré faire demi-tour, même retourner chez les Dursley ne l'aurait presque pas dérangé. Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte mais avant qu'il n'est pu la tourner, elle s'ouvrit sur Lupin et fit face à Harry. Il avait l'air toujours aussi fatigué et ses cheveux grisonnants, malgré ses 36 ans, avait légèrement poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, pensa Harry. A ce cliché du passé qui régnait toujours en eux, le jeune garçon eut un haut le cœur.

-Vous… Vous laissez poussez vos cheveux ? demanda Harry pour briser le silence.

Remus lui sourit et acquieça d'un signe de tête puis, posant sa main sur son épaule, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Je comprends se que tu dois ressentir à cet instant même, dit Lupin, les yeux rêveur. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à revenir ici après la mort de Sirius.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il leva ses yeux verts et découvrit l'entrée. D'habitude lugubre et poussiéreuse, elle était à présent grise, mais propre et bien rangé. Voyant l'air stupéfait de son ancien élève, Remus sourit et lança d'un air joyeux.

-Je m'ennuie un peu parfois, et comme Kreattur n'est plus là, j'ai pensé faire un peu de rangement.

-Vous avez du passer vraiment du temps pour tout laver comme ça. Même ma tante Pétunia n'aurait pas fait mieux ! ajouta Harry d'un ton convainquant.

Lupin lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et une tasse de thé que le jeune sorcier accepta de bonne grâce.

-Alors, par où allons nous donc commencer ? demanda Lupin.

-Heu… répondit Harry, se passant une main agacée derrière la tête pour s'ébrouer les cheveux.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, ou alors, il y avait tellement réfléchit, qu'il ne savait plus vraiment par où il voulait débuter. Mais Remus lui sourit et lui dit d'un ton rassurant.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je pensais bien que tu ne le saurais pas vraiment alors j'ai réfléchis à la question et j'ai pensé…

Il fit une pause, plongeant son regard clair dans celui de Harry et continua.

-... que nous pourrions commencer par l'oclumancie.

Harry réprima une grimace. La dernière fois qu'il avait pratiqué cette matière, s'était avec le professeur Rogue et même après des mois de cours particuliers et d'effort, il n'était parvenu qu'à s'affaiblir.

-Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de commencer par ça ? maugréa-t-il en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

-C'est _très_ important, lui assura-t-il en insistant sur le « très ». Tu en auras énormément besoin si tu veux parvenir jusqu'à Voldemort. Nous allons aussi pratiquer les sortilèges _non verbaux. _C'est très important Harry. Très important, répéta-t-il.

Il se leva de sa chaise, sortit sa baguette et se mit en position de duel. Potter l'imita, lui faisant face.

-Nous allons déjà voir ce que tu as appris depuis que je t'ai eu, soit très rapide et attends-toi à toutes éventualités.

Harry acquieça d'un signe de tête et se concentra. Mais à peine Lupin eut-il finit de parler qu'il lui envoya un Rictusempra que son adversaire para très facilement. Se fut alors lui qui murmura un Expéliarmus mais Lupin le contra en lui renvoyant son sortilège. Surpris par ce sortilège inconnu, Harry fut projeté à quelques mètres et tomba par terre, sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lupin s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever. Il tendit sa baguette vers celle d'Harry qui arriva en un éclair dans sa main.

-Voilà le premier sortilège que tu vas apprendre aujourd'hui, annonça Lupin. Ceci est le sortilège miroir, comme on dit. Il renvoit directement le sortilège à son expéditeur. Il te sera assez utile car s'il est assez fort, il ne peut pas être contré par un sortilège ou par une feinte de l'adversaire. Je pense qu'on va s'entraîner quelque temps, jusqu'à se qu'il soit assez puissant. Répète après moi Harry : _Mironis_, dit-il clairement.

-_Mironis_, prononça celui-ci.

-Bien, très bien. Nous allons donc nous entraîner dessus en utilisant _Rictusempra_.

Harry se repositionna, sa baguette en avant. Lupin murmura alors l'incantation qui rebondit instantanément devant son adversaire et revint plus rapide sur Remus. Celui-ci alors renvoya le sortilège et dit à Harry tout en continuant l'échange du _Rictusempra_.

-Plus fort ! Concentre toi !

A présent, au lieu de murmurer l'incantation, ils le récitaient en eux même. Harry commença à éprouver une étrange douleur à sa cicatrice. Essayant toujours de se concentrer sur le sortilège miroir, il ne pouvait feindre la douleur grandissante et, à bout de force, il poussa un cri et se fut comme s'il l'avait hurlé.

La projection fut si forte, si intense, que Lupin fut propulsé, malgré le contre sort, et se mit à rire de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à en pleurer. Puis comme par magie, la douleur disparue instantanément et Harry fut agréablement surpris de voir Remus Lupin rire ainsi. Jamais il ne l'avait vu d'aussi bonne humeur. Il se prit alors à sourire et à imiter son amical adversaire. Il s'avança vers lui, tendit son bras pour l'aider à se lever mais lorsque Remus l'attrapa, il retomba dans un rire effréné et attira Harry qui s'étala sur le sol.

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que Lupin ne reprenne ses esprits. Enfin celui-ci tourna son visage souriant vers son jeune élève.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un relancer un sortilège de cette manière Harry. Et je dois dire que sa m'a fais un bien fou, ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire. Tu avais l'air vraiment concentré et tu ne t'es pas laissé faire. C'est bien mais ce n'est pas assez, rectifia-t-il d'un ton plus grave, voyant la mine satisfaite d'Harry. Tu te souviens de quelle matière nous devons commencer ?

-Et bien… L'oclumancie, non ? se rappela-t-il.

-Très exactement ! Et tu dois donc apprendre à te controler. Je ne suis pas un excellent oclumans, bien sûr. Mais j'ai tout de même sentis une grande souffrance en toi... J'imagine que c'est grâce à cela que tu as parfaitement réussit le sortilège du miroir sans même le prononcer.

-Sans le prononcer ? répéta Harry d'un air incrédule. Mais je l'ai hurlé pourtant...

Lupin le regarda dans les yeux comme pour lire en lui et Harry sans rendit compte, il détourna le regard.

-Tu l'as crié dans ton esprit, dit Lupin. Seulement dans ton esprit. Et c'est comme cela que je veux que tu le dise mais...

Il s'arrêta, se leva, ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode en bois et après avoir fouillé quelques instants, il en sortit une boite de choco-grenouille.

-Mais pas grâce à la douleur, acheva-t-il en lui tendant la boite.

Harry la prit et mangea la grenouille avant que celle-ci n'eut l'idée de bondir. Ça ne lui disait rien de courir après, même de se servir du sortilège d'Attraction.

-Je pense que nous devrions avaler quelque chose. Je pense que nous reprendrons tout ça demain matin, dit-il, mettant fin au cours particulier.

Pendant que Lupin concoctait un repas pour tous les deux, Harry repensa à sa cicatrice. D'un geste automatique, il la longea de ses doigts. Il se souvenait de la cuisante douleur qui l'avait enveloppée pendant un court instant. Voldemort avait dû ressentir quelque chose qui n'avait pas dû lui plaire, pensa-t-il. Mais il n'eut pas de loisir d'y attacher une grande importance lorsque Lupin revint avec une plaine marmite de ragoût. La douleur de sa cicatrice devenait banale depuis l'an dernier. Mais jamais il n'avait ressentit une si cuisante souffrance à lui arracher les tripes. Elle lui avait rappelé le soir de la mort de Sirius, lorsque Voldemort avait prit possession de son esprit. Il chassa cette pensée d'un geste de sa main et se mit à table. Lorsque Harry s'assit sur une chaise que l'on pouvait qualifier d'aussi dure que les écailles d'un dragon, les couverts traversèrent la cuisine et la salle principale pour se poser en hâte sur la table. Certains étaient tellement pressé que les couteaux et les fourchettes s'entre choquèrent ou tombaient sur le sol. Alors explosa une bagarre général et Harry dû se baisser s'il ne voulait pas perdre un œil dans la minute qui suivait.

-Ca suffit ! tonna Lupin.

A ses mots, les ustensiles se mirent à leurs places respectives.

Après avoir prit un bon dîné, Harry demanda à Lupin de lui indiquer dans quelle chambre celui-ci irait dormir.

-Il y a tellement de chambres ici, lui répondit Remus en souriant. Tu peux prendre celle qu tu veux. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry, ajout-t-il en montant les escaliers.

-Bonne nuit … Remus, dit Harry.

Lupin se retourna vers Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il lui fit un immense sourire puis termina de grimper les dernières marches restantes. Maintenant, Remus était devenu, pour Harry, un ami proche, un allié et il faisait une impasse au fait que celui-ci fut son professeur contre les forces du mal, quatre ans plus tôt.

Le jeune homme resta devant l'escalier miteux. Il savait à présent où il allait dormir. Il posa sa main sur la rampe noire et commença à monter à l'étage. Harry longea le couloir parcouru de portes grisâtre et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, mais avant de la tourner, il poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. La porte s'entrouvrit et Harry entra dans la pièce sombre. Il la referma et s'appuya contre elle en balayant la chambre du regard. Après avoir était habitué à la pénombre, il s'approcha des rideaux verts mangés par les mîtes et les tira d'un geste vif. La faible lumière d'une demie lune éclairait légèrement l'intérieur. Bientôt la pleine lune, pensa Harry. Il se retourna et eu immédiatement un haut le cœur. Sirius le regardait fixement, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Son visage, assez maigre, des cheveux mi-longs noirs étaient encadrés d'un cadre en bois.

-Salut Harry, lui dit son parrain. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, répondit-il machinalement.

-J'imagine le choque que ça doit te faire de me voir dans un cadre, reprit Sirius. J'ai eu moi-même du mal à mi faire. Ajouta–t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Ca fait depuis deux ans que je suis ici et dans le hall.

-Dans le hall ? répéta Harry. Mais, je ne t'ai pas vu, je ne savais pas que tu avais ton portrait ici ! dit-il avec une certaine détresse dans la voix.

-Ce n'est pas réellement Sirius, déclara une voix familière derrière son dos.

Harry sursauta et fit volte face. Tonks se tenait devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait comme à son habitude, ses courts cheveux roses bonbon. Elle s'approcha de lui en poussant un petit soupir et s'assit sur le lit, faisant face au portrait de Sirius.

-Ce n'est qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'il était avant, ajouta t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna vers le jeune homme encore surpris de son apparition.

-J'était venu faire une petite visite nocturne à Remus, le rassura-t-elle. Je viens de rentrer du bureau.

-Oh! Et comment s'était chez les Aurors ? demanda Harry.

-Bah, comme d'habitude, dit Tonks en s'effondrant sur le lit. J'ai été envoyée de partout après l'appel de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qui affirmaient qu'ils avaient vu des Mangemorts. Je crois que tout le monde devient paranoïaque. Néanmoins, ils ont de bonnes raisons…

Elle s'était redressée et regardait Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Et toi, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je crois, dit-il, mal assuré.

Tonks resta figée quelques instants puis se remit debout.

-Je comprends. Je savais que tu étais ici lorsque Remus m'a mise au courant de ta venue.

-Dites-moi, lança Harry. Pourquoi ce n'est qu'une imitation de Sirius, je veux dire... J'ai déjà vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

Il s'arrêta en prononçant le nom de cette personne défunte. Encore quelqu'un de cher au cœur du jeune homme qui lui était une fois de plus enlevé par Lord Voldemort.

Tonks s'aperçut de la gêne qu'avait provoqué cette simple phrase et lui posa la main sur l'épaule avant de s'en aller.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla très tôt, malgré le fait qu'il était fatigué de la veille, il n'avait réussit à se rendormir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il fit un brin de toilette et descendit dans la pièce principale. Cette nuit-là, il avait rêvé. Rêvé de Ginny. Cela avait parut tellement vrai… Dumbledore n'était pas mort et tout se passait vraiment très bien. Ginny avait passé ses BUSE au la main et avait passé les derniers jours d'école en compagnie d'Harry. Un rêve magnifique en perspective et le jeune garçon y repensait en mangeant son bol de porridge. Il ne faisait toujours pas jour et Lupin n'était pas réveillé, Harry en profita pour s'entraîner. Mais comment pouvait-il s'y prendre pour le sortilège miroir, pensa-t-il.

« Tu te souviens de quelle matière nous devons commencer ? ». Il se souvint alors de cette phrase que Lupin lui avait dit hier, au soir. L'occlumancie. Voilà par quoi il allait commencer.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur un fauteuil pourpre où des volutes de poussières s'élevèrent. Il respira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il essaya alors de faire le vide dans son esprit mais à peine commençait-il à retirer tout se qui lui passait par la tête qu'il revoyait déjà Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et que des images de l'an passé refaisaient surface. Il fronçait à présent ses sourcils et tenta de chasser tous ses souvenirs, des plus joyeux aux plus sombres. Mais rien n'y faisait. Au bout de nombreuses tentatives (où il vu passer le professeur Trelawney jusqu'à Fleur Delacour), il décida de s'arrêter là. En rouvrant les yeux, il cligna instantanément des paupières car la lumière du jour avait déjà commencé à percer dans la pièce et Harry n'y était pas habitué. Mais depuis combien de temps s'entraînait-il ? Il lui avait paru que cela n'avait duré que quelques instants car il faisait encore nuit noir lorsqu'il avait abaissé les yeux. Mais il n'y tint pas plus d'attention car il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Harry se leva et s'engagea dans le couloir menant à l'entrée. Il regarda par le judas de la porte et aperçut l'œil d'Alastor Maugrey. Il défit alors le loquet et ouvrit la porte qui grinça bruillament.

Il défit alors le loquet et ouvrit la porte qui grinça bruillament. Maugrey (dit « Fol Œil ») entra et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Le vieillard parut surpris de se retrouver face à Harry mais il ne le fut qu'un court instant.  
Il le regarda de son œil normal pendant que l'autre roulait dans son orbite tellement rapidement et avec tant de violence que Maugrey s'écria un « Ca suffit maintenant » et l'œil magique s'arrêta instantanément de tourner ainsi.  
Harry étouffa un rire et commença, par la même occasion à s'étouffer. Fol Œil lui administra une claque dans le dos et le jeune garçon fit un bond en avant, mais arrêta de suffoquer.  
- Merci, dit Harry en reprenant un peu son souffle.  
- Pas de quoi, maugréa Maugrey.  
- Et bien, entrez donc, dit Harry qui laissa Fol Œil aller jusqu'au hall.  
- Chuis venu voir Lupin. Il est là ? demanda-t-il.  
- Très exactement ! répondit une voix à la place de Harry qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche, se qui lui donnait un air de poisson hors de l'eau.  
Remus Lupin descendit les marches. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et plaqués se qui montrait que celui-ci sortait de sous une douche bien chaude. Il avait toujours son air un peu fatigué, à peine sortie du lit.  
Il s'avança vers Maugrey à qui il sera la main puis celle de Harry et les invita tous deux à s'asseoir. Lupin sortie sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la cuisine.  
- Accio beurre, pain, marmelade, lait, porridge ! dit-il d'un seul trait.  
Et à peine une seconde plus tard, toute la commande de Lupin s'était placée devant lui sur la table. Il eu un maigre sourire pour Harry.  
- La flémardise l'emporte, lui dit-il.  
Le jeune garçon lui sourit puis se servit d'un verre de lait et un bol de porridge. Pendant ce temps, Maugrey avait déjà sorti sa petite flasque d'hydromel d'où il but une bonne rasade. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un rever de manche avant d'allumer une pipe en écume de mer qu'il avait sorti d'une des poches de sa vielle cape de voyage. Il en sortit également une fiole qui comportait des feuilles d'une couleur moisie et en versa quelques unes dans sa pipe qui s'alluma alors instantanément.  
Des volutes de fumées argentées s'élevèrent alors.  
Lupin n'avala pas grand-chose et après avoir prit ce maigre petit déjeuné, il se tourna vers Maugrey.  
- Alors Alastor, commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Des nouvelles ?  
- J'ai une piste, déclara son interlocuteur après avoir tiré une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe. Tout me porte à croire qu'il se passe des choses, que je qualifierais de louche, du côté d'une petite île Britannique. Une île magique bien sûr, ajouta t-il devant le sourcil que relevait Remus. Une île tellement bien gardée que personne ne sait qu'elle existe. Enfin presque personne. Seul le département des Mystères le sait. Et ça doit faire un paquet d'années qu'ils n'ont pas du y mettre les pieds, dit-il d'un air goguenard. Ca c'est une bonne cachette pour le gibier.  
- Oui mais en es-tu réellement sûr ? demanda Lupin. En as-tu vu là bas dernièrement ? s'informa-t-il.  
- Ben pas vraiment mais j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil que sa doit faire quelques jours j'imagine, dit Maugrey d'un air songeur en reprenant une bouffée de son tabac. Et j'dois dire que s'est louche et qu'il y règne une atmosphère à t'en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, fit-il en regardant Harry de son œil magique, comme s'il s'adressait à lui. Et j'ai aussi l'impression qu'elle à était sujette à des ensorcellements, finit-il en ressortant sa flasque.  
Lupin se redressa sur sa chaise. Enfin quelque chose qui pouvait certainement les faire avancer, se disait-il.  
- Bien, déclara-t-il alors en se levant, après un léger moment de réflexion. On pourrait aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Quand dis-tu Harry ? demanda –t-il en se retournant vers le jeune homme.  
Celui-ci sursauta à l'appelle de son prénom et réfléchit à la question. En réalité, il avait tout bien écouté mais il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi parlaient les deux hommes.  
- Heu… commença t-il. Que cherchez-vous exactement ?  
- Du gibier, voyons Potter ! s'indigna Maugrey en faisant rouler furieusement son œil magique.  
- Des Mangemorts, répondit gentiment Lupin. Comme tu peux le constater, nous sommes donc à leur recherche.  
- Je suppose que c'est par rapport à la mort de Dumbledore, murmura Harry.  
- Et aussi pour te laisser le champ libre, ajouta Lupin en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry.  
Il mit sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.  
- C'est vrai, affirma Fol Œil. Il est temps que nous réagissions réellement et comme je l'imagine, tu t'es sûrement mit en tête de tuer Voldemort n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il repensait à la prophétie qu'il avait entendue le soir de la mort de Sirius. Oui, il devait tuer Voldemort. Il fallait que tout cela cesse et jamais il n'en avait était autant convaincu.  
- Tu dois trouver ça plutôt étrange qu'il n'y est presque personne ici, non ? questionna Lupin. Et bien déjà parce que il est beaucoup trop tôt se matin, dit-il en souriant, mais aussi car tout le monde est sur le pieds de guerre Harry, lui dit-il très sérieusement. Maintenant que Dumbledore nous a quitté.  
Mais il s'interrompit à cette pensé avant de reprendre :  
-Il a fallu prendre des précautions. Surtout que Rogue connaît notre Q.G et que cela ne m'étonnerait aucunement que nos chères ennemies en soient déjà au courant, dit-il en soupirant et se rasseyant à côté d'Harry.  
- Ouais, grogna Maugrey. On va lui faire la peau à lui aussi pour tout se qu'il a fait, se traître, larbin ambulant, ce sale lâche !  
Harry aurait bien aimé que Maugrey continue un peu plus mais Lupin l'interrompit alors que Fol Œil commençait à s'emporter.  
- D'ailleurs nous avons de nouvelles recrues ! déclara Remus. Et, si je ne m'abuse, tu risquerais de les rencontrer dans peu de temps. Je pense que sa te fera plaisir, tu verras, termina t-il.  
Harry lui sourit et allait lui demander qui étaient les nouvelles recrues mais un hululement sonore et frénétique retentit dernière la vitre. Un minuscule hibou brun voletait en formant des cercles si près du verre qu'il heurta de plein fouet après avoir manqué un virage trop serré.  
Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer Coq, le hibou de Ron. La petite boule de plume avait l'air tellement heureuse d'apporter sa lettre si tôt que Harry avait un mal fou à la lui enlever.  
- Arrête un peu, Coq ! vociféra-t-il. On peut dire que Ron t'as fait un sacré nœud ! A quoi pensait-il à la fin?  
Après avoir pu dégager le nœud de la patte du minuscule hibou, il se tourna vers Remus qui avait l'air amusé et surpris de voir un hibou aussi hystérique.  
Harry ouvrit donc sa lettre et lu l'inscription. Il était assez excité, étant donné que cela faisait quelque temps qu'il n'avait eu signe de vit de la par de ses amis.

"Salut Harry,  
Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais j'ai été pas mal occupé à cause du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Et on a utilisé Coq pour les faire-parts. D'ailleurs je t'envoie le tien. Le mariage se fera le 17 août finalement. Mais tu es invité à la maison à partir de Vendredi (parce que personne n'est vraiment à la maison et maman veut t'offrir un bon accueil et pas te trimbaler). Hermione viendra aussi ce jour là. On à tous très hâte de te voir et d'ailleurs Ginny me dit de te passer le bonjours et un petit mot aussi qu'elle aura écrit derrière la lettre (je peux pas la lire parce qu'elle l'enverra après avoir écrit.). J'en ai un peu marre de toute l'agitation d'ici et je pense qu'il faudrait mettre Fleur dans une camisole de force. On ne l'a jamais vu dans un état pareil !  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes cours avec Lupin se passent bien.  
Amitié et à vendredi  
Ron"

Harry resta un petit moment, le sourire aux lèvres avant de retourner la lettre et de lire ce que lui avait écrit Ginny.  
Tout avait l'air plutôt gai là bas. Ça avait l'air tellement différent de ce qu'il ressentait qu'il lui paraissait que c'était un monde imaginaire ou bien trop lointain pour lui. Il soupira et se remit à lire.

"Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu? Je dois dire qu'ici s'est le branle bas de combat! A mon avis se sera le mariage du siècle, ou en tout cas, Fleur l'espère plus que tout et je pense que s'il se passait la moindre chose compromettante, elle pourrait tuer quelqu'un. D'ailleurs elle fait un peu peur à Ron parce qu'avec son côté Velane, elle terrorise un peu tout le monde."

Harry réprima un petit rire. Le fait que Ron en ait peur ne le surpris qu'à moitié.

"...On m'a dit que tu prenais des cours avec Lupin. Je pense que s'est une excellente idée mais je t'en suplie, Harry soit prudent !  
Avec toute ma tendresse  
Ginny"

Après avoir relut plusieurs fois la bref lettre de ses amis, Harry la plia soigneusement et enfouit le parchemin dans sa poche. Il se retourna vers Lupin et Maugrey qui s'emblaient être entrés dans une conversation des plus importante.  
- En effet, on ne peut écarter cette hypothèse. Mais je ne pense pas que je sois le mieux qualifié là dedans, dit Lupin les sourcils froncés. Mais bon. Il faudra faire un vote.  
Puis se tournant vers Harry, il plongea ses yeux ambrés dans les siens avant de reprendre.  
- Tu sais Harry, aujourd'hui nous allons devoir choisir le directeur de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là et que Lord Voldemort a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, nous devons redoubler de vigilance. Comme tu dois te l'imaginer, tous les membres de l'Ordre disponibles sont envoyés en reconnaissance. Mais demain aura lieu le jour du vote, déclara-t--il en se redressant sur sa chaise.  
- Et qui va se présenter ? demanda le garçon.  
- Lupin, et c'est déjà pas mal. Après, on verra sur place ! grogna Maugrey d'un air de défi pour ceux qui aurait espéré se présenter.  
Mais il n'y avait personne et Harry afficha un sourire discret.  
- Je n'ais pas dis que j'allais réellement me présenter, lança Lupin, visiblement gêné. J'ais dit que je pourrais éventuellement envisager de me présenter, ajouta-t–il.  
- Tu vois une différence, toi ? demanda Fol Œil à l'adresse d'Harry. Je ne vois pas qui pourrais être au siège de l'Ordre.  
- Mais comme tu l'as dit, coupa Lupin d'un tout sans réplique, nous verrons cela demain. D'ici là nous avons un peu de pain sur la planche, termina t-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.  
Maugrey resta silencieux et ressortit sa flasque afin d'en reprendre une bonne rasade. De son côté, Harry resta songeur. Monsieur et Madame Weasley viendraient sûrement demain, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que Ron et Ginny seraient avec eux.  
- Alors Potter, comment c'était chez tes moldus ? demanda alors Maugrey en grognant.  
Harry sursauta.  
Ses vacances ? Et bien son petit passage éclair n'avait eu quasiment aucun problème, comparé à d'habitude. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient toujours aussi antipathiques et son cousin Dudley était toujours aussi gros. Surtout qu'il avait largement dépassé ses espérances à devenir plus large que long.  
Mais comme de juste, ses parents disaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était en pleine croissance et qu'il avait des os épais, et cette pensée parcourut Harry d'un bref rire amusé.  
Fol Œil le regardait toujours, attendant une réponse que le jeune garçon avait du égarer.  
- Et bien, à par les éternelles reproches de ma tante et mon oncle sur le fait que j'existe, je pourrais dire que ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Mais je ne suis resté que deux semaines, dit-il.  
- Bien, c'est bien, répondit Maugrey, songeur.  
Puis la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison se qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Harry et le vieillard qui lui, avait prit le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et de la brandir d'un air menaçant.  
Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se faire peur se matin ? Se demanda Harry en se levant pour voir qui venait leur rendre visite. Mais Remus Lupin, qui revenait d'une pièce adjacente, avait devançé le garçon et avait déjà ouvert la porte.  
Harry entendit alors quelques exclamations et des voix qui lui fut agréable de reconnaître. Fred et Georges apparurent alors dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Surprise ! s'écria Georges (ou Fred) qui avait aperçu Harry.  
- Je dirais même plus, double surprise ! ajouta Fred (ou Georges) en s'avançant vers le jeune homme brun décoiffé.  
Les jumeaux Weasley lui serrèrent la main chaleureusement et l'un d'eux lui administra un claque dans le dos, en signe de gaîté qui fit basculer Harry en avant.  
- Ca alors, mon vieux ! Lup' nous avait dit qu'on allait avoir droit à une surprise mais on ne s'attendait pas à te voir.  
- En effet, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête d'un gros paquet cadeau, dit Harry en adressant un clin d'œil au rouquin.  
Fred, Georges Harry et Lupin entrèrent alors dans la salle principale où se tenait toujours Maugrey qui fumait toujours sa pipe.  
Les jumeaux furent enchantés de rencontrer l'homme qu'ils avaient mit au rend de héro et ils le saluèrent très respectueusement et avec beaucoup de distinction et délicatesse.  
- Hey ! Mais c'est ce bon vieux Alastor ! s'exclama Fred en serrant la main du vieillard. Ca fait une paix !  
- En effet, répondit Maugrey qui avait l'air plutôt joyeux de les voir.  
Et les voilà repartit dans une discussion magistral, sertit de grands gestes et de rires. Harry sourit devant se tableau remplit de gaîté mais un manque évident l'envahi.  
Le manque s'appelait Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Tous les trois à la fois. Il aurait aimé les avoir près de lui et parler de choses et d'autres, se moquer de Slughorn, de Trelawney et des Dursley (entre autre).  
Plus que quelques jours et tu sera enfin avec eux pensa –t-il. Fred s'était écarté de la table et s'approchait d'Harry.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiche sici ? demanda t-il d'un air enjoué.  
- Venu prendre des cours particulier avec Lupin, répondit Harry.  
- Mais t'en as de la chance ! Cours particuliers de défense contre les forces du mal… On n'était pas des têtes avec Georges mais on aurait donné un bon paquet pour prendre des cours comme ça avec Lupin ou Maugrey, dit-il d'un air envieux, se tournant vers les deux hommes.  
- Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda à son tour Harry, ce qui fit sursauter Fred qui s'emblait perdu dans une quelconque histoire à bourbier.  
Décidément, s'était vraiment le jour ! Se dit Harry avec amusement car, ce n'était pas lui qui avait sursauté cette fois-ci.  
Le rouquin mit quelques secondes avant de revenir vraiment à lui et adressa un sourire malicieux à son interlocuteur.  
- On fait partie de l'Ordre ! déclara t-il d'une voix solennel. Et on vient donner un coup de main les week-ends et dire s'il se passe quelque chose de louche au chemin de Travers.  
Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Fred.  
- Mais ça ne fait pas depuis longtemps qu'on en fait parti, ajouta Georges qui revenait d'un débat avec Lupin. Avant on voulait en faire parti dès notre majorité mais ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage à un peu dévié nos plans et on s'est directement attaqué au magasin. D'ailleurs, on a de la marchandise bien fraîche à te faire essayer. Car l'essayer, c'est l'adopter ! s'exclama t-il.  
- Et offert aussi, ça va de soit, ajouta Fred à l'adresse d'Harry.  
Ce fut un vrai défilé ! Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, les frères Weasley avaient présenté leur nouveauté en matière de farces et attrape.  
- Cent pour cent fait maison ! dit Georges d'un ton de connaisseur.  
- Que du naturel ! renchérit Fred.  
Ils sortirent alors une boîte que l'un des jumeaux avait prit de sa poche, mais elle n'était que miniaturisée. Car lorsqu'il l'agrandit, la boîte était plus grande et plus lourde que Harry lui-même. Elle contenait divers parchemins, bonbons, babioles en tout genres.  
Harry attrapa un des papiers qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Le parchemin était bien plié et se fut avec stupeur que Harry découvrit une parfaite copie de la carte du Marauder. Fred et Georges, qu'en à eux, paressaient plutôt content de l'effet de surprise.  
- Quand penses-tu ? demanda Georges en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin encore vierge. J'affirme que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
- Mais ce n'est pas la vraie formule... On l'a un peu changé pour mettre notre petite touche perso, dit Fred d'un air de vainqueur.  
Les inscriptions apparurent alors devant les yeux verts du jeune homme et lui à haute voix :  
"Messieurs Fred et Georges sont fières de vous présenter leur carte du Farceur !"  
Harry déplia en entier la carte et découvrit qu'au lieu d'être une carte de Poudlard, c'était une carte du chemin de Travers.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure, dit Fred en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté d'Harry, lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de monde, la carte est entièrement noir d'encre. Mais regarde plutôt celle là.  
Il attrapa un autre parchemin vierge, identique de celui que Harry avait dans ses mains. Il prononça la même formule et la déplia entièrement pour laisser place à une carte de Pré-au-Lard.  
- Lorsque quelqu'un regarde un endroit en particulier, il lui apparaît un commentaire dessus, déclara Georges.  
Harry baissa instinctivement les yeux et tomba sur le bar de la tête du sanglier. Quelques secondes après, une inscription apparu : "Un bar sale, avec un barman sale et une nourriture sale. Ames sensibles, passé votre chemin.".  
Puis l'encre de l'inscription s'évapora dans les airs, laissant une odeur de moisie, qui rappelait en effet, l'odeur qui régnait dans le vieux pub. Il détourna alors le regard sur Honeyducks : "Qu'une chose à dire sur cet établissement, MIAM !".  
Puis l'encre s'évapora et une délicate odeur de chocolat puis de miel enivrante vint faire papilloter le sens olfactif de Harry et Georges qui se tenait juste derrière lui.  
- Mmmm… délicieux ! J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Je pense que si nous les mettons sur le marché, ça fera de la pub pour certains magasins. Peut-être qu'on aura droit à des réductions, dit le garçon roux d'un air songeur.  
- Si ? répéta Harry. Vous n'allez pas les mettre à la vente ?  
- Et bien, non, peut-être pas. Quand penses-tu ?  
- Je dois dire que… d'un certain point de vu c'est plutôt bien mais... c'est la carte du marauder ! répondit-il alors comme si ça allait de soit.  
- Oui c'est se qu'on se disait parce que ça retirait de son charme ! Alors on a décidé de juste les donner à nos amis ! Ca pourrait dénaturaliser l'original. Et bon, on n'en a pas encore parlé à Lupin, ajouta t-il.


End file.
